Fade to Black Dust
The Espada Leader stood before the body of Aizen laying in a coffin. "At long last" he says, "My powers will be restored, and the world shall bend to my will". Just then three figures stepped into the room. "Sorry we are late sir" said one of them. "Its alright Emidio, but it's time to preform the last act of the play" says the leader with a smile. "The leader ordered Emidio, Mateo and Manuel to bring Aizen's body to the throne room along with the two prisoners, saying they will be needed. All three Espada bowed to the leader and Manuel picked up Aizen's coffin and left te room. Meanwhile back over in another part of the palace, Zukia Tojiro is in shock hearing the words of his zanpakuto. How could he be a demon? These words rang through Zukia's ears, that is until Vampiro rose to his feet. Barley standing Vampiro stuck out his arm as if to grab Zukia. "You have no idea what pain is? You have no idea what it's like to be rejected by your own kind; your family?" asked Vampiro in a raspy voice, Zukia remained silent as Vampiro continued to speak. "My cursed brother Adelio Valdez was always the stronger one, and for that he was always praised. Both he and my brother the Angel King were superior to me in every way. Why? Why? Why do I serve someone who only makes me inferior? Why must I continue to be a pawn?" asked Vampiro as he started to regain his composure, tears began to drip from his eyes. "I shall serve you no longer brother.... I shall dethrone you and become the king!!!" he yelled madly. Zukia looked on to see Vampiro starting to change shape before him. "I havent used this form in a long time" said the psychotic Soberano. "Behold my true form captain, you should be honored to see it" said Vampiro with pride.Vampiro body began to shake as if he was having a siezure, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Energy began to surge from his body causing the ground to quake. Zukia raised his sword ready to fight this new transformation. Vampiiro opened his mouth wide spewing forth a black smog that enveloped him. Zukia stood there waiting for his foe to emerge from the smog. Moments later the smog cleared revealinga totally different warrior. Vampiro had become taller and his outfir had changed completley, his hair returned to being black. What stood before Zukia was a pure monster, its as if nothing but pure evil was in that body. Vampiro eager to get revenge wasted no time in preparing to end the battle. His arms began to glow red and he faced Zukia giving him a eicked smile. "Poor captain, the first time you face a Soberano and you have to die it's a real pity" he said joyously with that same smile still on his face. Vampiro's whole right arm became engulfed in a red light and began to morph into a long red energy blade. "This is my new weapon Hajo de Sangre (Blood Blade)" smirked Vampiro. Without wasting any time Vampiro lunged at Zukia with his new blade and attempted to land a killing blow by coming straight down on Zukia but Zukia percieved the attack and quickly held up his sword to block the attack. While the block was successful the force of the attack was so strong it had an aftershock causing the ground beneath Zukia to begin to rupture. Due to this unforseen effect Zukia lost his footing, Vampiro used this oppurtunity to his advantage and slashed Zukia's now vulnerable midsection. As strong as the captain was even he couldnt take the blow head on, Zukia was hurled backwards and his sword was knocked out his hand. Vampiro pointed and laughed at the proud shinigami, "I told you shinigami, I'm stronger than I was before. At this level I'm at the peak of my power! Even the Primera Espada would have difficulty handling me". Zukia's expression changed to a look of concern. Zukia thought to himself, "Was he serious? Did Vampiro really have the power of the Primera Espada and more in this new ttransformation?". Unfotunatley Zukia's thoughts were interrupted by an incoming Tajo de Sangre blast, still in mid thought Zukia had no time to react and thus was hit directly. Covered in blood Zukia lay there on his back struggling to get up after recieving so much damage. "Just think shinigami, moments ago you outclassed me in everyway but now look at you. Yo're on your back like a dying dog" chuckled Vampiro. "Haha you're nothing but a dog, a worthless mutt about to die" laughed Vampiro even more insanely. As Zukia heard these tauntings memories of Keiji calling him a dog crowded his mind. Zukia started to remember life in the Rukongai and how he was treated as nothing but an animal. These thoughts eneraged Zukia, his blood began to boil and his veins began as his fist tightened. As his rage began to grow Zukia could hear his zanpakuto calling out to him. "Thats it Zukia, let your rage become your blade" coaxed Akuma. Taking his zanpakuto's words to heart Zukia clenched his fist, he wasn't going to die here. Zukia's body began to become enveloped in a black and red aura and he began to rise to his feet as if by magic. Zukia wondered what was this new power he was feeling? What did it all mean? But Zukia had no time to think, it was time for action. Zukia regain his posture and stood there facing Vampiro, though his uniform was completley tattered and he was covered in wounds and blood. Vsmpiro was astonished that the captain could stand, and his jaw droped at the sight of the black aura enveloping the captain. Vampiro thought to himself as he continued to stare. "Perhaps this man truly is a demon". Seeing this as an oppurtunity to turn the tide of battle Zukia stretched out his hand and called Akuma back to his hands. Taking his battle stance Zukia called out his "Dance my puppets". With the swing of his blade four corpse puppets appeared. Never seeing this Vampiro was perplexed as to what this power could do. "Soberano, it's time to close the curtain on this battle. But as a sign of gratitude I shall let you have a standing ovation before you're cut down" said Zukia with a glare. Without even a single gesture the puppets charged in at Vampiro. [[Sexy Savage|'Back']] | [[Blood Prince|'Forward']] Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Chapters